


The Roommates

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boy Love, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Profanity, Sexual Content, Slight Bondage, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Dark Pit thinking his neighbors are secretly a couple.





	The Roommates

Shulk took a deep breath as he approached behind Robin. The tactician knew his scent really well and put his ear phones down. He turned his spinning chair and faced his best friend. The tactician noticed Shulk was wearing only his blue underwear.

“What’s the matter Shulk?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Robin warmly smiled.

“Go back to bed Shulk. You will fall asleep eventually.”

The homs shook his head and had tears rolling down his face.

“Robin, I love you.”

The two males stood there in silence.

* * *

 

It was late at night. Dark Pit walked over with Pikachu and turned his head facing Shulk and Robin’s room. The dark angel noticed the two best friends had so much in common. He was shocked how well they battled together as a team. Robin knew the steps and would lead Shulk.  Dark Pit scratched the back of his head thinking the two males may secretly be a couple judging by them always being together. They were always so close together awkwardly. Dark Pit would sometimes see Shulk trying to grab Robin’s bottom and he would try to kiss him. He remembered that one time when he wanted Robin to rub his chest. He shrugged and continued walking down the hallway. Shulk and Robin were his neighbors. If they were a couple, they were good at hiding it because Dark Pit never heard anything coming from them. They were always silent. He figured it was something Shulk often did in his culture.

* * *

 

Robin and Shulk were lying on their buck bed completely naked. Their tongues twirled around battling over dominance. The homs was on bottom while Robin was on top. Their fingers interlaced. The two males grinds their bodies together as their hands roamed around rubbing the skin. Robin got on his knees and began to spread his friend’s legs apart. That member in between his legs was pointing towards his chin. Robin loved Shulk’s facial expression. His face was red and he was panting heavily. The homs raised his arm to stroke his friend’s cheek. His skin was so smooth. Robin groaned as he slowly slicked his fingers inside his friend’s entrance. The homs whipped his head back groaning in pain.

“Relax Shulk.”

Shulk sighed in lust. Robin’s voice sounded so sexy to him. He slicked another finger inside and began to thrust in and out. The homs moved his hand down his friend’s back and rubbed his bottom. Robin twitched from his touch. He began to rub around and shyly moved to his entrance. The homs blushed deeply. Robin noticed and smiled.

“Its okay. Enter me.”

The homs slowly slicked his finger inside his friend’s entrance. Robin lightly moaned but felt pleasure instead of pain.

“Does it hurt?”

Robin looked into his friend’s eyes that sparkled in the moonlight.

“Pain is only temporary. Make me feel good.”

“R-Robin…”

The two males went back to French kissing. As time passed on, the two males continued adding more fingers into their entrance. Their bodies were pressed together as their moaning muffled through their mouths. Their bodies covered in sweat as they roamed their hands all over to touch each other’s body parts. Robin parted his lips panting heavily. Shulk slowly opened his eyes and had his mouth slightly opened. The tactician turned his body around and leaned his legs against the wall. His manhood was hanging down. The head was inches away from Shulk’s lips. The homs shyly watched his friend’s manhood bob as he tried getting into a comfortable position. He couldn’t help it. He began to stroke his friend’s manhood.

“A-Ah! Ohhhh!”

Shulk warmly smiled seeing Robin’s head down with his eyes closed. His hands were on Shulk’s abdominal. He twitched once he felt fingers tugging at his balls. Robin raised his head and lightly moaned. His eyes were still closed. The homs began to lick around his friend’s manhood.

“Oh yeah….yes….”

Shulk loved the fact he was pleasuring his friend. He bit the balls making Robin yelp then scraped his teeth around his manhood. He took the whole manhood deep down his throat. The tactician moaned then wrapped his fingers around his friend’s manhood then took it in his mouth. Shulk closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of his friend’s lips moving up and down. The two males pulled away once they were close. Robin got off the bed panting heavily. The homs pulled him back on the bed. He was holding Robin’s shoulders as he pushed him down on the bed. The tactician knew what he wanted. Shulk was getting into a comfortable position. He straddled his friend’s hips and placed his hands on the chest. Shulk grabbed his friend’s manhood and positioned himself. He slowly lowered himself down. Robin tilt his head back as he felt his friend’s insides tighten around his manhood.

“Feels good…”

The homs warmly smiled and began to move his hips slowly. Robin gripped his friend’s hips as if he was holding him. Shulk got excited and began to ride him roughly.

“Ohhhhhh…..”

Robin went further and slapped Shulk’s bottom. His face was flushed and he yelped once his friend slapped him again. The homs leaned against Robin’s body and crushed their lips together. Their kissing became sloppy as their tongues twirled around. Robin moved his hands around his friend’s back then moved back to slap his friend’s bottom again. His bottom began to turn red.

“Oh yeah…”

“Ohhhhh….”

Robin tilt his head as he gripped his friend’s hips. He freely let out his moans as Shulk began bouncing on his manhood. He let Shulk go on his own pace. Shulk’s manhood bobbed violently. He placed his hand on his chest. Robin quickly sat up while holding Shulk. He slowly pulled himself out. The homs lied on his stomach and panted heavily. His body was covered with sweat. Robin crawled on his friend’s back and kissed his shoulder blades. Shulk was relaxing his body. He twitched and groaned once Robin entered him. The mage bit his friend’s earlobe then kissed his neck. He loved his friend’s scent. Robin had his hands beside his friend’s stomach and began to pull out then pushed back in. Shulk felt his friend’s hands on top of his. He moaned as he heard the skin slapping together. The bed was slightly creaking. He loved how his friend was ramming against his bottom. Shulk was resting his head on the pillows and closed his eyes. He felt Robin kissing his back. It did not take long until Robin felt himself reaching his climax.

“Shulk, I can’t hold it in much longer….”

“Oh! Cum inside me!”

Robin grunted giving a couple more thrust before releasing his seed. It felt good to release. He felt his manhood pulsing then he slowly pulled himself out. He panted heavily and bit his friend’s earlobe. The homs rolled over so he was lying on his back. His insides were filled up completely. Robin lied beside him and felt Shulk rest his head on his chest.

“That felt good.”

Robin wrapped his arm around his neck.

“It did. Sex feels good.”

Shulk kissed his friend’s cheek and reached his hand down to stroke his friend’s manhood. Robin flinched and groaned.

“Shulk…”

Shulk moved his hand up and down.

“Come on. Lets do another round. I want you to ram the hell out of me. I love the feeling of your manhood ramming in and out of me.”

“Shulk…”

* * *

After having sex and falling asleep until the next day. Shulk and Robin were at the breakfast table with all the smashers. The homs had an idea to embarrass Robin in front of everyone. After Mario said his blessing, everyone started digging in.

“How are you and Shulk?”

The blue haired princess was sitting across from Shulk and Robin.

“We’re good. Just studying.”

Lucina smiled.

“You two are still undefeated though.”

Robin smiled. “Yes, Shulk and I work good as a te-!? UGH!”

“Robin are you alright!?”

Dark Pit chuckled.

“His balls dropped.”

Lucina slapped Dark Pit’s face.

“OW! Damn that hurt!”

Pikachu pointed and laughed.

Everyone was staring at Robin.

Robin had one eye closed. Shulk managed to sneak his hand under the table and snuck into his robes. He was stroking his manhood.

“I-Im fine….just a little stomach ache…”

“You haven’t eaten anything though!”

Shulk was messing with the balls.

“AHHH!”

“Want me to call the ambulance!?”

“N-No! _Damn you Shulk!”_

Robin removed Shulk’s hand and zipped his trousers. He quickly got out of his seat and ran off blushing deeply. Shulk followed him.

Lucina scratched the back of her head.

“That was awkward…”

Dark Pit was feeding Pikachu some applesauce.

“That grunt was loud…”

Robin entered a room that was abandoned. He removed his jacket and a couple of robes. He panted heavily and waited for his manhood to calm down. Shulk entered the room and warmly smiled. He quietly shut the door and let his clothes drop.

“Really Shulk…”

Shulk kicked off his shoes and dangerously approached Robin.

* * *

“Robin? Robin?”

Lucina was looking for her friend. She followed where he might of ran off to. As she continued walking, she could hear loud moans. It sounded like Robin was in pain. She dashed over to the door and pressed her ear on it.

“HA! HA!”

Lucina had a disgusted look. It sounded like two men were having sex.

“Nngh! Harder Robin!”

“Harder Robin!?”

Lucina slowly opened the door by a crack and was surprised door wasn’t locked. She blushed deeply once she saw Robin’s naked body. His bare back was covering Shulk’s body. Shulk had his stomach resting on a cardboard box with his wrist handcuffed above his head. Lucina could hear the skin slapping together as Robin was ramming himself into Shulk. The room was filled with their moaning and pants.

“You’re such a slut!” Robin said in between breathes.

Lucina raised an eyebrow. She never heard that come from Robin.

“I’ve been a bad boy master! Spank me!”

Robin growled and slapped Shulk’s bottom. The slap was very loud.

“OOOOH!”

Robin rubbed around his bottom and slapped it again.

“AHHHH!”

“You loved being fucked don’t you?”

“Oh yes master! By you only!”

Lucina closed the door and dashed away. Back at the table, Dark Pit noticed Lucina’s face was all red.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes….”

Pikachu tilt her head.

“Pika? Pika?” (Did you see a ghost?)

“Where the hell are Shulk and Dark Pit?”

Lucina shrugged.

“I don’t know…”

Dark Pit laughed.

"Did you hear what I said?"

“Pika. Pika.” (I guess Robin is stuck in the toilet.)

Dark Pit laughed. “Probably.”


End file.
